Sakurakao becomes CoED
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: I know this kind of stories always gone wrong, but still challenge accepted! Read & Review, Mr. E is ready!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryo & Setsu:**

—Ey girls, have you heard the news? It seems that when we return from the spring brake the school will be co-ed."

—What? B… but that's tomorrow! Oh, man! Seriously, what's wrong with the headmaster? This is really something…"

—Well, I don't know but I think your fan club will increase the members, don't you think? —Said Yui.

—Of course they'll increase their numbers. —Agreed Ritsu. —But I'm starting to feel lonely. One day a big guy will take Mio away from me and who knows what's next.

Mio punched really hard the two brunettes and left them.

—Ricchan, do you think she will forgive us for tomorrow?

—Of course she will, she's not really angry, just embarrassed. She's jut a little sensitive when is about boys.

—Oh, I see.

* * *

_—¿The two of them? Dude! This is going to be one of our hardest tasks. _

_—That's why this is our case. When you are in a difficult situation, you call the pros._

* * *

At the next day all the school was burning with expectation. Some girls, like Mio, haven't had contact with boys since they were on kindergarten, but at the end, they just had to accept the new situation. They don't really have a choice.

—Ladies, ladies —said the kind and warm voice of the headmaster. —Is a great pleasure to me to introduce you the first generation of male students of this school. Please be nice partners with them.

The boys walked in. Anything special about them, they were just… just boys, Japanese boys, pretty normal. Why they were so nervous anyway? Very well, Mio was looking to the floor waiting the boys leave the room, but eventually her curiosity made her look at them. Her gray eyes met some amber eyes, exactly like her friend's, but this guy's hair was darker and longer, tied in a ponytail. He was exactly like Ritsu, even his walk and his presumed smile. Did he just winked her or it was only her imagination? She blushed.

Ritsu noted that and she started to feel weird, she was going to ask her what made her blush when her ember eyes met a pair of gray eyes, just like her friend's but a little bit darker. But his hair was exactly like Mio's, soft and black and beautiful. The boy noted she was looking at him and give her a shy smile.

—Mio, did you see that? I think I just found your male version.

—And I found yours.

They don't say anything else about it and went to their class. Surprisingly, the two boys they saw were their classmates now. Well, they and other ten guys, but the two of them were who had their attention. They recognize and greeted them with a smile. Ritsu's double smile was full of energy; the other one smile was shy but adorable. "What the… I don't know why but I feel so weird looking at them."

Nothing good to comment about recess, just the boys socializing, but one more time they noted the scaring similarities. The brunette was energetic, social and very funny, and the black haired one was shy and polite. Actually, he was introduced by his friend. What kind of game was that? Mio a Ritsu didn't know but they felt weird looking at their male version.

Finally it was after school time and Mio and Ritsu could rest at the club enjoying Mugi's tea and snacks. That was a really exhausting day. The new students gave them too much to think about. Everything was fine when…

—Ojamashimasu… —said a soft but manly voice opening the door. It was the black haired boy. —Hello, my name is Ryo. I was going to join the literature club but…

—I told you, idiot, I'll never let you to join such a club when you are a talented bassist, compositor and singer. It's a pleasure to meet you all, ladies, my name is Setsu and I like people to be informal with me, so you don't have to know my last name. The only thing you need to know is that I'm a gifted drummer and a Keith Moon fan.

The girls were so confused.

—Eto… are you relatives of Ricchan and Mio-chan?

—Yeah, your last names aren't Tainaka and Akiyama, aren't them?

—Nope. Dude, come on! Get in, don't tell me you brought Stephenson just to give him a walk.

—Stephenson?

—His bass.

The black haired boy just took his bass. It was… just like Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Setsu took his drumsticks, exactly like Ritsu's and winked at the two friends. That instruments, that attitude… Coincidence or destiny?

—Can I?

—Eh? Sure, go ahead.

He borrowed the drums and started to play. He was really accelerated and crazy, but he was a good drummer. As for Ryo, hi was a talented bassist and somehow he helped to gave form to his friend's melody. The entire situation was becoming creepy and scaring.

—Do you accept new members?

—Ah? Oh, yes… sure… Mugi, some tea for our new friends.

The blonde do as Ritsu said and that's how the after school tea time tradition trapped the new members too. Ignoring the creepy similarities, the two of them were really good friends. Ritsu was chatting with Ryo and they looked very happy. Mio felt a little weird, but nothing to worry about. Ryo and Setsu noted that and smiled but anyone saw them. Anyway, when Mio noted how close Ryo and Ritsu became, she started to be friendlier with Setsu. And at the end of the day, the girls accepted the two guys like one of them and anything else happened. It was time to go home.

—Ey, don't you have to go home? This is our way home.

—You too? God, what a coincidence!

—Ok, enough! My patience is at limit —said Mio. —I don't know what the hell is going on here, but is scaring. This similarities are not a coincidence, aren't them?

—Let's do this: is still early, so you can have a date with me and Ryo can date Ritsu, a double date but in different places; so we can have fun together and give you an explanation. What do you think?

—Do we look like idiots?

—Just a walk in the park. We have at least a couple of hours of light and if anything happened, the guards can help you.

Mio an Ritsu looked at each other.

—Fine, just a walk in the park. Just that.

—Is fine for me.

—Ok!

When the four of them arrived to the park, each couple took different paths. The girls were nervous, but somehow they thought it wasn't necessary.

—Fine, explain.

—Very well, I took this human form because Tainaka Ritsu is your childhood friend and the one who understand you better. The think is you can be more open and friendly with someone who looks very similar to your best friend.

—What are you talking about? What do you mean with human form?

—Don't you get it? I'm not a human being.

* * *

—Ok… Look, I'm here just because you told me you'll give an explanation, but here we are, and it seems like you're having fun of me. Listen, if I see you again in the club, I'll break your pretty bass on your head. I don't care about how much you look like Mio.

They were in a beautiful garden of roses, perfect for a date, although at that time all roses were still in bud. Ryo giggled and made a strange gesture with his arm. Immediately, all roses started to open releasing its fragrance. And more bushes started to grow.

—What the…

—I'm what the ancient Greeks called a spirit of love. A cupid if you prefer…

Ritsu started to run.

—Mortals, —sighed Ryo.

The cupid dropped off his jacket and extended his beautiful wings, he looked very similar to an angle. Finally he trapped Ritsu.

—Stay away from me, monster!

—Calm down, I'm a spirit of love, something good, something created to help you humans. My job is to help that ones who found their love, but somehow, still stock.

* * *

Mio was shocked. How was that even possible? Suddenly a mythical creature appears and transformed the waves created in the fountain made them take impossible shapes like hearths and teddy bears and butterflies. But more important, he was here to help her?

—You see Mio; we're not allowed to interfere with a love situation unless there are two conditions: first one, that love has to be the "Fated love", that one you suppose to be the rest of your life. Second: it has to be a situation rated A. A lost case is easier to remember.

—A situation rate A?

—Yep, you and your friend are a good example.

—I don't know what you're talking about.

—See? She is a hardhead who can't admit she's in love with you and you are a coward…

—Hey!

—…a coward who is afraid of her feelings. Calm down, Mio, that's why I'm here. Or, well, that's why Ryo and I are here. We modified your reality transforming your school in a co ed to introduce us into your lives and do our job. Once we finished, everything is going to be normal and you won't remember us or this experience. It will be like a dream.

—Like a dream?

—The only remaining thing of all this adventure will be your love. Anyway, that love has always being there, so that won't be a problem.

Mio started to cry, and then she ran away. Setsu followed her and took her hand gently.

—LET ME GO… please… just let me go…

—Mio, do you know why else I took this form? Besides that thing I told you earlier, this form reminds the form you love most. Don't think I didn't notice your jealousy when Ritsu and Ryo became closer. It's ok to feel Mio. She is your destiny, Mio, if wasn't the case, we weren't here anyway. You mortals are very funny, you know?

Rio calmed down a little.

—And sorry for scare you, is just that, we cupids really enjoy jokes and we decided to have a little fun of you, and scare you was our way. Nice reaction of yours, exactly like predicted the inform.

—Inform? Don't tell me you were spying us!  
—Nope, we don't make the cases, we just receive it.

—Oh.

The boy smiled warmly.

—I think is time to go back, what do you think?

She agreed silently.

They walked to the park's entrance, where Ritsu and Ryo were already waiting. She was unusually shy and silently. The two friends looked each other and then they looked to the other side.

—What was that, ladies? I thought we did a great job; don't tell me our efforts were in vane. Come on, we still have other tasks in your school.

The two girls smiled.

—So, Mio, what's that you're in love with me?

—Baka. You're not anyone to tell me anything.

—I know.

They smiled each other and took their hands.

—My friend, we did an excellent work.

—I know, is because we're awesome.

The four friends walked to their neighborhood silently, but happy.

—So, tomorrow everything will be normal again?

—Nope. Don't you remember I told you we still have some tasks in your school?

—Oh, well, I see. So you will picking up couples, told them your secret and hoping everything go like you expected.

—Ew… not exactly.

—You see, we're allowed to tell just one person by visit.

—What?  
—Well, you we're the most difficult case, so we decided to use our triumph card earlier. But, the thing is we need your help.

—Why?

—Because all the cases we have on your school are somehow related to the light music club.

—Give me a brake! Still, the two of you helped us, so I think we owe you that. What do you think Mio?  
—I agree.

—Yeah!  
—Thank you girls, matta ashita ne.

The two creatures walked away really proud, so the girls continued walking to the brunette's house.

—Oh, so, matta ashita to you to.

—Yeah, see you.

The black haired bassist walked away.

—Mio!  
—Yeah?

RItsu kissed her.

—It supposed to be a romantic comedy, so that was the missing thing.

Mio giggled.

—I guess you're right. So, wanna sleep together?  
—It's a romantic comedy, not a cliché. Besides, is Monday, our parent's wont let us.

—Oh, you're right. Ok, see you tomorrow then.

—See ya.

* * *

**So? I hope I did a good job, if I don't... well I'll still continue because I loved it.**

**And reed ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Case #2: The love triangle:**

Ritsu opened her eyes lazily.

—Ritsu, get ready for school! —yelled her mother from the first floor.

—I'm coming mom —answered Ritsu still half sleep.

She somehow managed to wash her face, get dressed and walk all the way to the first floor and then, to de dinning room where her mother was expecting her with her breakfast ready.

—Morning Ritsu.

—Morning mom. God, that's what I call an awful night.

—Something happened? —Asked her mom.

—No, just a crazy dream where Mio an I met some cupids and…

RIIING!

—Coming —said Ms. Tainaka an opened the door. —Oh, good morning Mio-chan, please come in. And, who are your friends?

—Oh, this are our new classmates, Ryo and Setsu, remember than now we're studding in a co ed.

—Yes, I remember. So, please come in, Ryo-kun; Sekkun…

The two boys walked into Tainaka's residence and greeted the brunette.

—Morning Ricchan, how do you sleep?

Ritsu sighed and continued eating.

—So I wasn't a dream. Fan-fucking-tastic.

—Don't be so rude, come on, we're friends now. Remember? —said Setsu with his smile; that was irritatingly exactly like hers.

—I know —answered an annoyed Ritsu, —it's just… Please dude, can you take another form? Like Mio said yesterday, this is awfully creepy.

—I already asked them that —answered Mio. —But they can't change their human form until the missions end.

—Sorry about that —said Ryo.

—Forget it, just let's walk to school.

And then, the four friends took their way to school.

—So, ladies, you still wanna help us? —Setsu asked.

—Sure, what's your next case?

—A love triangle —explained Ryo. —We have this girl, who's in love with her childhood friend; but this childhood friend is in love with a girl she just met the last year. And this third girl is one year younger and her fated love, so we need to make the two fated ones a couple and help the first girl to let it go.

—So we have to make Azusa and Yui couple and then, comfort Nodoka.

—You're awesome Mio! Perhaps you can be a great cupid after you die —congratulated Setsu.

—Both of you go to hell.

The spirits of love laughed and continued with their way to school.

—Rikkun! Ryo-kun —greeted Yui happily.

—Hello —said Mugi softly.

—Morning ladies, beautiful day, don't you think?

—Really beautiful —agreed Ryo shyly.

—Of course it is! —Said Yui happily. —So, Sekkun, are you going to get here your drums? I'll be awesome to play with two drummers with a very similar stile.

—More than similar, is exactly the same —said Azusa coming to the group. —You two are the exact copies of the sempais, but males. Since yesterday I've been thinking this is too weird, totally unnatural.

—You're so clever, Azusa —congratulated her Setsu, —but no matter how you look at it, we're just your new sempais. And probably we are Males, but still your sempais. Besides, Ryo and I became really good friends of Mio and Ritsu, so try to be like them and be our friend.

—Is that right, sempais?

—Believe me Azusa, you don't want to know. —Said Mio.

—A lot of things happened after we left school. —Agreed Ritsu. —And trust Mio, you don't want to know.

The four left them and arrived to their class.

—You know, girls? These guys are interesting, I'm glad we're friends now —said Yui childishly.

—I don't trust them —said Mugi. —Like Azusa said, this is totally unnatural. And now than Mio and Ritsu are closer to them let me think this is a kind of conspiracy.

—Supernatural conspiracy, yey!

—Yui-sempai, please. Be serious, this can be dangerous. I don't think they are some kind of supernatural creatures, but I'm pretty sure they're criminals. —Reasoned Azusa.

—But I think…

—I'm with Azusa-chan —said Mugi putting her hand on Yui's shoulder. —I don't think they're here for a good reason.

—Well, that's your opinion. I prefer the theory they're supernatural creatures who transformed the school in a co ed. It's the only logical explanation.

—You mean the only logical explanation in your planet. —Scolded Azusa annoyed. —So, Mugi-sempai, what do you think we have to do?

—Well, I guess we have to become closer to them. It'll be easier to watch them —reasoned the ojousama.

—Mmph… I think you're right.

And after that discussion, the two girls arrived to their classes. You shrugged and followed the blonde.

* * *

—That was a close call —said Setsu with a smile.

—You idiot, this only get things more difficult. We suppose to become their friends, not scare them. How are we going to convince them to be a couple if they don't trust us?

—Relax Ryo —Ritsu calmed him. —You probably lost Azusa's and Mugi's trust, but Yui is just too innocent to suspect anything from anyone. If you want to make them a couple, start with Yui.

—See? You should take the example of Ricchan, she support us no matter what.

—Actually, I just want you guys finish your job to have my school back.

—Still works.

Mio just sighed and sat on her desk ignoring them. The day was only starting and she was tired already. Then, Mugi and Yui arrived just a second before Sawako. Putting aside the school was now co ed. thanks to a pair of mythological creatures who call themselves cupids, the day was starting pretty normal.

Finally, after school, in the light music club room:

—Hello? Sempais? —asked the kouhai when she was opening the club's door.

—They're not here yet. All of them still were punished for exchange notes —answered the only one who wasn't caught. —So they're cleaning the classroom right now.

—Ryo-sempai, I didn't notice you —said Azusa suspiciously.

—So, I guess we're just you and me for a while. So, what do you want to do? —He asked shyly.

Azusa was going to say nothing, because her new sempais make her really nervous, but she remembered her conversation with Mugi and answered quickly:

—Let me se… shall we clean up Ton-chan's tank?

—Eto… sure, why not?

—Ok, so wait here, I'm going for supplies.

—See ya.

Azusa left the room leaving Ryo alone with Ton-chan.

—So, I hope you don't mind I use some magic to clean that little mess of yours, little guy.

—Not at all —answered the turtle in a language completely incomprehensible for humans.

Ryo smiled and then, played a few notes with his bass. The turtle tank started to glow and continued glowing for ten seconds, and then the glow finished revealing a now completely clean turtle tank.

—I'm back —said Azusa with her arms full of cleaning supplies.

—Don't worry, I've done already —answered Ryo softly.

—You wha… —Then, she saw the tank, completely clean. Also, the turtle looked very happy. "What the hell? God, I'm going to pay more attention to Yui-sempai's theory about a kind of weird supernatural conspiracy." —Oh… good, so we can practice now than Ton-chan is happy and…

—Sure!

They started to play Fuwa Fuwa Time. Apparently, Ryo had lots of problems with the melody, but he was progressing and somehow, Azusa forget the weirdness about her new sempais. She felt comfortable with him now. Of course she couldn't known that her senses were being manipulated by the cupid. And after a few minutes of musical fun, they finally became really close friends. Somehow, their faces were really close and their noses almost touch each other. "Perfect" Ryo thought. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

The door opened and Yui entered happily like always, but then she noticed their position.

—So… sorry about that… I wasn't trying to interrupt you guys, so… I'll leave now —said the brunette trying to not lose her self-control.

She ran away.

—Senpai, MATTE, YUI SENPAI! IT'S ALL A MISTAKE! —Called Azusa. —You, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT —she yelled at the cupid, who was continuing his practice like anything happened.

—As I see it, you can do two things: stay here and yell me, that doesn't batter me at all, or you can go after the girl you love.

—What the? How do you…?

—Your reaction told me everything I need to know. No go, idiot.

—Thank you.

The cupid just gave her a warm smile and Azusa started to chase You.

"Setsu, Setsu, are you there? Open your telepathy channel."

"I'm right here. Is it time?"

"Yes, she's already halfway to the front door. Stop her right now before Nakano lose her."

"Roger".

* * *

Mio, Ritsu and Setsu were at the classroom cleaning the windows. Mugi went to get more wipes giving them the perfect chance to do their job.

—So? —Asked Mio.

—So, —answered Setsu with his familiar smile, —Yui caught Azusa and Ryo in a delicate situation and of course, she got the wrong idea, so now she is running away and Azusa is trying to stop her but she will never reach her. Yui is an excellent runner; I think she has a future as an athlete.

—Years of oversleeping I guess —giggled Ritsu.

Nodoka entered to the classroom looking for something she forget, but anyone noted her presence.

—I see them! God, Yui is really fast.

—Azusa will never reach her.

—Speaking of the devil, here comes Azusa.

Nodoka muttered. Is that means what she thought it means?

—Of course Nakano will reach her —said Setsu. —I'm a cupid, remember? I have magic powers.

He immediately mad a weird gesture with his hand making the cherry trees started trembling. Then a root trespassed the path to the main entrance and made Yui fall, giving Azusa the opportunity to reach her and explain the situation.

—She made it! —Said Mio clapping happily.

—Oh, now they're kissing —added Ritsu scratching her back. —Good for them, I guess.

—No!

They all turned.

—Nodoka?

—What are you doing here?

—NO —repeated Nodoka and start running. —I have to stop Nakano, she can't have her. I'LL NEVER FORGET HER!

—God this is so convenient but also so inconvenient at the time. I'll stop her —said the cupid revealing his wings. —Flying I'll reach her faster.

Nodoka was continuing running as her life depend of it. How many years caring about just Yui to get this. She has to admit it was her fault too, she was so weak and refused to admit her love for her friend; and confessing, of course. But now she saw how her love was stealing from her by a girl younger than her and it was just too much to her pride, she has to end it now. Besides, one idiot who call himself a cupid was helping Nakano, she can't forget; she will never forget.

A shade passed over her.

—What the…

—I'm sorry, but I have to stop you —said Setsu landing in front of her.

—GO AWAY! —Yelled her. She was crying, but instead, her fury was monstrous. —YOU MADE IT POSSIBLE, THIS IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

—Sorry, but they'll become a couple eventually, I just accelerate the process. The real challenge in this case, is you —said Setsu calmly. —You have to let it go, Manabe. Yui still your best friend, you have to be there for her no matter what. Besides, you're one step to become a lonely and spiteful person.

—Why? Why did you help Nakano and not me?

—Nakano Azusa is Hirasawa Yui's fated love, not you. She's your first love, and that's important, but she is not your destiny. The cupids just help the ones who are fated to each other, but not the rest. I know you love her, but that's now. One day you'll found your true love and I'll be there to help you, I promise. But in order to found it, you have to let this go. You can't have a future is you're living in the past. —Instead his normal careless attitude, this time Setsu was serious and truly worried for Nodoka.

—Why should I trust you?

—Because I'm a cupid and my promises are directly supervised by Mr. Boss . God, if you prefer. After our mission, here, on Sakurakao end, everything about the co ed. School will be forgot, but the day you find your true love, you'll remember so you can summon me and I'll help you gladly. But in order to do that, you have to let this go.

Nodoka felt betrayed, sad, depressed; but she knew that that cupid's words were true.

—Fine, I'll trust you.

—I'll stay with you all the time you need.

—Thank you.

* * *

Mio, Ritsu and Ryo were looking at the scene silently. Finally Ritsu spoke.

—That was bittersweet. Poor Nodoka.

—I know. Sometimes our work turn really hard —agreed Ryo. —Broken hearts are always difficult to deal with, but that's part of being a cupid. Setsu and I had thousands of years of experience treating them. The ugly truth about our job is not everyone have a happy ending.

While Yui and Azusa were in their own cloud of happiness; two girls and one cupid saw how the other cupid comforted a girl whose heart was recently broken.

* * *

**So? Professor Rude, Spawn of Merlin, thank you for your reviews. It really helped me (Sorry, I can't say why or for what). But, like I said, I'll continue because I enjoy my work. Bye; read ya later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Case # 3: The self-destruction path:**

Two weeks after the spirits of love Ryo and Setsu helped Yui and Azusa with their love, they received a very urgent message from their boss.

That day they were walking to school with Mio and Ritsu, as always; but they were not acting as themselves.

—Ey, what's up guys? —asked Ritsu when she noticed the two of them were really concerned.

—Mr. Boss send us an important message —answered Setsu. —We have to act faster.

—Then do it —said Mio.

—We can't. We're too busy attending Manabe.

It was true. Since they made a couple Yui and Azusa, Nodoka depressed. The two of them were working with her trying to heal her hearth and help her to keep going; and it was working, but hey needed more time. And, like if that wasn't enough, their recent friendship with Nodoka made Mugi suspect more than before. It was really annoying to have to manipulate the blonde's senses anytime she was close.

—Ey, one day you said you have the power to manipulate feelings. You can make Nodoka feel better using it —suggested Ritsu.

—Sorry, but we can't.

—You can't?

—Nope. We can't manipulate feelings, we just manipulate senses.

—Don't get it —said the two girls scratching their heads.

—The blonde feels unnerve by us; that's something we can't change.

—But we can make her ignore than feeling. The feeling is still there, but she temporally forgets she have it.

—Weird… —said Ritsu.

—And it only works in short distances —complemented Ryo.

—Weirder —added Mio.

—Let's focus in first point, Ok? —Said Setsu. —The thing is your teacher is into an emotional crisis and we have to do something before she does something stupid.

—Like what?

—Told you after school —answered the boys noticing they're on school already.

* * *

The classes passed fast, but Sawako doesn't look like herself. She was darker than usual; but this time she wasn't angry. She just was sad, terribly sad.

The boys looked each other. _"Ryo, open your telepathy channel". "Is open already Setsu, what?" "We have to do something, and we have to do it today. Let's continuing our communication by notes, ok?" "Dude, arte you mad? We have telepathy." "I have a plan, Ryo. The thing is we have to pass notes to each other but… the blonde has to help us to pass it." "Oh… I get, it. She'll read our notes and…" "We have to act suspiciously to catch her attention. So, let's write something"._

—Psst… Kotobuki-san —said a girl.

—What?

—Can you pass it to Sekkun? —said the girl giving her a piece of paper.

—Sure…

Mugi was going to pass the note to the next girl, but suddenly she decided to read the note:

"The situation is critical, we have to act separately. After school, I'll stay with Nodoka while you follow Sawako-sensei."

Mugi passed the note, but now she was angry. The two of them were stalking the teacher? Did they have something to do with Sawako's depression? Anyway, she had to stop whatever they were doing. Her teacher was in danger.

The cupids felt Mugi's emotional state. Perfect, now she was going to follow Ryo while Setsu could keep comforting Nodoka. It was acting too fast, but they didn't have a choice. Sawako's depression was worst than they though.

Finally, the classes ended and it was time to go to the clubs.

—Are you coming? —Yui asked softly to her male friends.

—I'm sorry but we can't. I have something important to do and Setsu have to see Nodoka. See you tomorrow girls —said Ryo like nothing happened.

Yui said good bye to her friends, then she climbed the stairs running to see her girlfriend sooner. Mugi saw the two boys suspiciously; for the first time the two of then do nothing to her senses.

—I'm sorry girls, but a have something to do as well —said the blonde.

—Ok, see you Mugi-chan —said Yui happily.

* * *

Sawako was about to leave the school when Ryo saw her.

—Ey, sensei, are you leaving now? I though you'll join the others in the club.

Sawako looked at her new student. Her aura felt so dark and depressing. Ryo gasped worried.

—No, Ryo-kun. I don't feel like I wanna drink tea. I need something a lot stronger.

—Sensei, don't tell me you…

Sawako realized what she said.

—Sorry, I mean I don't feel well and I need to rest. See you tomorrow Ryo-kun, study hard.

Sawako started her car and leaved the building. The young boy saw her go apparently, without noticing Mugi behind a huge tree.

—That idiot, I can't understand why she's insisting in deny her true nature. Humans! —The cupid sighed; it was going to be a difficult "rescue" mission. He looked where Mugi was. —Please stop staring at me like that.

The blonde left her hiding.

—How did you notice me?

—You really need to learn how to surprise people because you're doing it terribly wrong. Anyway, let's focus on Sawa-chan-sensei.

—Don't dare you to mess with her —said he blonde furious.

—I'm not going to do anything, idiot. I need your help. Just before she leaved she accidentally told me she was going to drink. And looking at her, she's going to drink a lot.

—What? How did you kno…?

—I told you, she accidentally told me. Now, do you know where she likes to drink? We have to stop her before something happened.

—I don't understand, yesterday she was so happy she finally found her charming prince… —said the blonde really worried.

—And that charming prince just toyed her. Is not the first time I've deal with this situations. Now we have to stop her before she does something stupid.

Mugi nodded, but she still didn't trust in the boy. She only agreed to help him because Sawako was in danger. It could be a lie, but she noticed how her teacher was and she worried about her.

—So, Mugi, do you know where she likes to drink? —asked Ryo again.

—I think I know, but don't call me Mugi again. You're not my friend, so you don't call me like that.

—Fear enough —answered the boy. —I'm not your friend, but I'll be your partner for today, so let's shake hands, ok?

—Fine.

They shook hands and Mugi started to guide the young cupid to a bar, Sawako's favorite. When they finally arrived (half hour later), they saw the teacher's car confirming their fears.

—What should we do now? —asked the blonde. —We can't go in there, we're minors!

—Wait, that's the only thing we can do.

Mugi nodded. One more time she forget what she felt about that boy. Ryo saw a small café in front of the bar and smiled.

—Would you join me for a cup of tea?

Something was wrong. Mugi started to suspect again. Ryo tried to use his powers, but this time Mugi's uneasiness was too strong to make her ignore it. He can't do anything about it, so Ryo accepted the situation.

—I asked you if you like to join me for a cup of tea —repeated the boy.

—Fine, I'll go with you but I warn you: if you try something funny you'll know who Tsumugi Kotobuki really is.

The boy nodded.

The two of them entered to the café and ordered green tea. It looked like a date, but Tsumugi was concentrated in the front bar; so, Ryo took a carpet from his backpack and started to read. Finally he caught Mugi's attention.

—What are you reading?

—Your teacher's file. It's all her life in a small carpet. Wanna check? —Offered Ryo with a smile.

Mugi took the file a little confused. Did she really have all her teacher's life in that file? How could be? She started to read. Apparently Sawako had a wonderful childhood, but something changed when she started High School. During her first year, she fell in love with other girl and the both of them start dating; but her happiness won't last forever. Her parent's find out what was going on and made her drop her girlfriend and transferred her to another school. Her mother gave her a speech explaining how girls supposed to be with boys and her father was about to kick her out of her house if she doesn't "learn to be a normal person". After that day, Sawako decided (unconsciously) to repress her true nature and she started to obsess with boys giving her the same result over and over: reject. Mugi looked at the boy who was in front of her.

—I don't understand how did you get this?  
—My boss, Mr. Boss, that one you mortals call God, gave it to me. This is my mission and Setsu's: reunite fated couples. Do you think is coincidence that the school became Co Ed. and next day Mio and Ritsu started dating? And the next day Yui and Azusa became girlfriends too? No, my friend. Love is in the air in the Light Music Club, but sometimes humans need a little push and that's where Setsu and I come in. We are the push you all needed.

Mugi looked at the boy and suddenly, she leaved the café. Once she was sure he didn't follow her, she took her cell phone ready to call the police and tell them a mad person was stalking her teacher. Did he think she was stupid? How could he think she'll actually believe he was working for God acting in the name of love? He was going to jail, that was for sure. But, something stopped her.

She clearly saw how her teacher leaved the bar, completely drunk, and tried to open her car; but the security guard didn't allow her.

—I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you drive in that state. Sorry, but you'll have to take a cab.

Sawako looked at the guard, but she was too drunk to fight; so she nodded and took her cell phone.

—Sawako-sensei! —called Mugi really worried.

—¿Mugi-chan? —asked the drunken Sawako a little confused. —Oh! Mugi-chan, wait for me, I'm coming! —she said happily.

Mugi completely forget about Ryo, but this time, the cupid's powers don't have anything to do with. The teacher said hello gladly and started to run to her. Mugi screamed, a car was going to hit her teacher, but she doesn't notice.

—NO, SAWA-CHAN, STOP, PLEASE STOP!

—Mugi, here I go!

—NOOOOO!

The car didn't have time to stop, the collision was imminent. The blonde started crying. Finally the teacher realized she was in danger, but she also realized it was too late for her. Sawako closed her eyes waiting her fate.

Mugi continued crying, if only she reacted sooner… but it was to late now. Or it wasn't? The blonde slowly realized the collision never happened. What was going on? She started to look around her, every the world looked like it was frozen.

—What's going on? —asked Mugi scared.

—Are you going to save her or not? —said someone behind her.

The blonde looked who was talking to her.

—Ryo-kun?

—Hi Mugi, do you believe me now?

She nodded.

—THEN SAVE HER! —commanded the boy.

Mugi nodded one more time and walk to her frozen sensei. She gently carried her and took her away from the street.

—What are you? —she asked Ryo.

—I'm the one who gave you the chance to save your teacher's life. No, not your teacher, the woman you love. The woman you'll love forever.

—So… it was all true?

—Of course. But now, young Tsumugi, we finished here, but you're only starting. Be honest with your feelings and ask her to be honest too. You know her past now, so it'll be easier to you to help her. Help her, save her from this self-destruction-path she chose. Now it's your chance.

—What are you going to do now? —asked the blonde.

—I'll leave. Now you have to take care of her. See you tomorrow young Tsumugi; and I promise it'll be the last day you see me. Matta ne.

The boy clacked his fingers and the world started moving again.

—Mugi? What happened? I though I was going to die…

—No Sawako, my dear Sawako. An angel gave you a second chance. Now it's time to you to recover. My parents are in a business trip now, so I can take you home for today. Please, let me heal your wounded hearth.

—I don't understand —said the teacher.

Mugi kissed her.

—You'll understand sooner or later, my love…

Sawako didn't know why, but she smiled happily just a moment before she fainted in her student's arms. Mugi looked for Ryo to thank him, but he was gone now. "Well, I guess it has to be this way".

* * *

**And well... this is the third chapter. One more time and it's done. I really need to finish this, so here it is; another chapter.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Read ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final: Good bye**

(Before start reading, take my advice and go directly to author's notes; but it's up to you)

* * *

That night, the sensei slept at Mugi's. She felt so confused at the next day, but the blonde convinced her to stop worrying about it. And, after had breakfast and Mugi convinced her servants to not tell anything to her parent's, teacher and student arrived to school. The first thing they noticed was the boys, there was any.

—Himeko-chan! —called Mugi.

—Mugi-chan, ¿nani?

—Where are all the boys? —asked the blonde.

—Boys? This is an all-girls-school —said the girl a little confused. —What boys are you talking about?

Mugi looked at the sensei. Sawako was as shocked as Mugi. What was going on? They saw Mio and Ritsu walking to school holding her hands and ran to them.

—Mugi, Sawa-chan, Ohayo —greeted Ritsu with a smile.

—Girls, do you remember this was a Co-Ed School, right? —Asked the sensei.

—Yes, why? —asked Mio, but she noticed there wasn't any boy. —What the…?

—That two idiots ended their mission —said Ritsu. —But I don't understand, we supposed to forget all this of the Co-Ed school, why we still remember?

—Probably they like to say good bye before mess with our memories —suggested Mio.

Mugi and Sawako looked at them severely.

—So, can you tell us what the hell is going on in here? —Said Sawako with her scary voice.

—Fine, but can you wait until the classes finish for today? It's kind of complicated and everyone is involved —answered Ritsu.

—And… believe me, this is hard to digest.

Mugi and Sawako looked at each other confused, but just nodded and the four of them arrived to class. Yui arrived a little later.

—Minna! Something very strange is happening. This morning Ui didn't remember than our school is Co-Ed now and there's any boy in here! You know what's going on? —Asked Yui scratching her head.

—Calm down Yui, we'll tell you but you have to wait after shool, Ok? —Said Ritsu.

—Ok! —Said Yui happily.

Mio looked at her girlfriend, then to her other friend and teacher who continued staring at the two of them. "Damn it; why did the cupids chose us to help them? This is uncomfortable." thought Mio.

* * *

Azusa arrived to class looking everywhere around here looking for the boys.

—Azusa-chan, Ohayo —greeted Ui.

Azusa moved her head to answer her friend and continued looking for the boys.

—Who are you looking at? —Asked Jun yawning.

—The boys. I don't get it, we suppose to be in a Co-Ed school now, but I haven't see any boy today. Weird.

—You too? —Asked Ui. —This morning Onee-chan said the same, but no. This school has never been Co-Ed.

—Leave them alone UI —said Jun yawing again. —Probably this is a kind of game the girlfriends made or is another joke from the Light Music Club. Just follow them.

Ui smiled at Jun, who immediately slept.

Azusa sat on her chair, and said no more; but she knew something odd was going on. She had to have her eyes open.

* * *

Finally the classes ended, but it felt eternal by every the members of the Light Music Club. Finally they entered to the club room. Azusa joined them at half way.

—Fine, we're here —said Sawako sitting. —Now you can tell us what the hell is going on in here.

—Yui, what are they going to tell us —asked Azusa to her girlfriend.

—Is weird Azu-Nyan, but believe me or not… yesterday the school was Co-Ed, but now is all girls again. Apparently Ricchan and Mio-chan know the reason —said the happy brunette excited.

—So I wasn't dreaming —complained Azusa.

—Daijobu Azusa-chan —calmed her Mugi serving her tea. —Ricchan and Mio-chan promised to tell us what they know here and now. So girls, what happened?

Mio and Ritsu smiled to each other and hold hands. Mio started:

—You see… apparently love is in the air in this club, but we needed a little push to find it, so…

—Two spirits of love, or cupids, came to gave us the push we needed.

Silence…

—Believe it or not she is saying the truth —said a familiar voice behind them.

Everyone turned shocked.

—RYO, SETSU!

The cupids were in the doorway.

—Hello ladies, we're here to said good bye —said Setsu.

—It was fun to work with you, now I hope we don't have to interfere again —said Ryo with a warm smile.

Anyone could move because of the surprise. The boys walked into the room and bowed.

—It was really fun to work with you girls, but our work is done so we turned the reality back to normal.

—What do you mean with "back to normal"? —Asked Sawako.

—We had to modify al little the reality —answered Setsu with a smile. —You know, we had to use our powers a lot, unfortunately; most of it only work with a body and in short distances so we took this form coping Mio and Ritsu's attitude and body; then we transformed the entire reality to introduce us in your lives and do what we had to.

—Like a clone? —Asked Azusa.

—Exactly like a clone, but we used magic; not science —said Ryo. —But now we have to go. We'll still working with Nodoka, but only her will see us and remember us.

—Yep; she's a tough case, but we'll manage to return her to happiness —added Setsu.

The girls looked and the boys. The two magic creatures started to glow, it was time to say good bye. Yui was going to ask them what happened with her best friend, but she didn't have time. The glow enveloped all the room while the cupids were disappearing.

—Love each other until the end. We cupids exist only to help you humans to find your true love. We're leaving now, and hopefully you won't see us or remember us again; only your love will remain. Good bye, my dear friends.

The creatures vanished from the room and the girl's memories forever. Like they said, only their love remained from that adventure.

* * *

**Final notes:**

**It's always the same story with you: someone posts a story with male OC and everyone does their best to make the author stop writing. Seriously, if the male OC are so bad, leave those people alone; anyone is forcing you to read anything. So, I decided to write the kind of stories you hate and ignore your "advices" of stop writing and continued with my story without listening to anyone.**

**Yes, I tried to teach you a lesson (I mean the male OC authors): if you enjoy writing, then do it! You don't have to listen to anyone; besides, this site is anonymous, so who cares if you screw up? Seriously, if I were you I had never quit to my stories.**

**At least someone caught the message (Izrail) and continued with his fic, so I'm happy for him and hope he keeps writing. And, let's be honest: I did this to help, but specially to piss you off and, according to your reviews, mission accomplished.**

**Finally: thank you for all the reviews; the good ones (I don't know if you were trolling, but I don't care also) and specially the bad ones (you were giving me exactly what I wanted, so thank you a lot). My congratulations for the people who figured out my true intentions and… I think that's it.**

**Thank you for playing by my rules; read ya later!**


End file.
